100x100 s Conanem
by Yumeno Katrin
Summary: CZECH. 100 drabbles about 100 words from DCMK world.
1. Když hradba povolí

**Postavy:** Ran, Šiniči/Conan

**Téma:** Když hradba povolí

* * *

Koukal na mě sedmiletý chlapec, ale přesto... jsem v jeho očích spatřila náznak dospělého vědomí. Vědomí, které přede mnou často pevně skrýval a když se náhodou objevilo, hned ho zase zamaskoval dětským chováním. Z očí mi vypadly první kapky deště. Tolik týdnů, ba měsíců přede mnou své tajemství skrýval. Skrýval to přede mnou, jako by mi nemohl věřit. Bolelo to víc, než si kdo uměl představit.

"Ty hajzle," pošeptala jsem. "Proč?"

Klučina dlouho mlčel, ale nakonec pošeptal: "Bylo to pro tvé vlastní bezpečí. Nikdy jsem nechtěl, aby to takto dopadlo. Aby hradba kolem tohoto mého nechtěného já spadla takovým způsobem."


	2. Pocity viny

**Postavy:** Šiniči/Conan

**Téma:** Pocity viny

* * *

Zavřel jsem oči snažíc se nevnímat bolestivé výkřiky. Nemohl jsem se dívat na to, jak si má nejlepší kamarádka prochází tím samým, čím jsem si před mnoha měsíci prošel já. Nejhorší na tom všem bylo vědomí, že jsem to zavinil. Kdybych já hlupák nechal telefon doma, nebyla by tady a nedělali by z ní jen dalšího pokusného králíka, tentokráte skutečného a nemusela by tolik trpět, tolik plakat. Nemusela by se bát, že už nikdy neuvidí sluneční světlo. Byla by doma, v teple, bezpečí a především ukryta před krutou pravdou, kterou jsem ní i téměř celým světem celé ty měsíce skrýval.


	3. Otravnej detektiv na scéně

**Postavy:** Haruko Kuroba, Conan Kudó, Seidži Hattori

**Slova:** Conan, detektiv, hajzl, oči, sukně

_Ano, první drabble na děti jistých hrdinů. ^.^ Během celé série se s nimi nejspíš budete setkávat častěji, takže... je přivítejte v rodině! :D_

* * *

„Je to jen namyšlenej fracek," prohlásila Haru nevšímající si svého okolí. „Otáčí se za každou sukní a myslí si, jak je úžasný detektiv, přitom je jen otravnej hajzlík."

„Hé, tak já su podle tebe namyšlené otravné detektivní hajzlík, jó?" zaslechla za sebou známý hlas. Protočila oči ve sloup. Ne, fakt si nemohl vybrat lepší chvíli na jejich nalezení. „Ani nevíš, jak rád slyším tvó upřímnost, Kurobo."

Conan se k ní naklonil a se smíchem pošeptal: „Vždyť sama víš, jakou mají Ósačané hrdost."

Haruko jen na odpověď cosi nesrozumitelného zamumlala a Conan zamířil ke svému věrnému kumpánovi: „Rád tě vidím, brácha."


	4. Cena (I část)

**Postavy:** Haruko Kuroba, Conan Kudó  
**Slova:** značka, den, prádlo, počítač, vtip

* * *

„Takže?"

Chvíli váhal, ale nakonec pevně prohlásil. „Potřebuji, aby ses vkradla do tátova počítače."

Nemohl si na její tváři nepovšimnout mírného podezření. Přesto jeho požadavek nijak nekomentovala a posadila se na gauč. „Co za to? Nejsem nijak levná, víš."

„Toho jsem si vědom. Takže?"

"Co sladký dáreček na Bílý den?"

„Kamarádskou dostaneš tak či tak, jako každý rok," zamumlal otráveně. Pak se zeptal: „Což mi připomíná... Jakou značku preferuješ?"

„Značku?"

„Spodního prádla přece."

"Reakce na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat. Haruko odněkud vytáhla mop a začala svého nejlepšího kamaráda pronásledovat po celém domě s křikem: „Ty ÚCHYLE!"

„To byl JENOM VTIP!"


	5. Cena (II část)

**Postavy:** Conan Kudó

**Téma:** Občas je lepší držet jazyk za zuby, poněvadž cena je opravdu vysoká...

* * *

Za svůj poměrně krátký jí život stihl vyprovokovat mnohokrát. Většinou to ovšem byly jen malé vtípky na její adresu. Jako třeba když jí připomněl její malý krvavý trapas z dětství. Dodnes vlastně na vlastní kůži nepocítil, jak umí být jeho kamarádka nepříjemná, když píchne přímo do vosího hnízda... nebo spíše špatné nálady.

Co si vlastně myslel? Už když přišla, měla poněkud zvláštní náladu. Věděl, že do ní nemá rýpat. A přesto posvátné pravidlo porušil. A teď za svůj zločin platil nehoráznou cenu.

_Já ty ženský nepochopím,_ problesklo mu hlavou.

Zastavil se až před pokojem své sestry. „Ai, pomož mi! Prosííím!"


	6. Cena (III část)

**Postavy:** Conan Kudó, Ai Kudó, Haruko Kuroba

**Téma:** -

* * *

„Takže mi pomůžeš?"

„Zalez do té skříně a nekecej," zabručela jeho sestřička a ukazovala na šatní skříň.

Nadšeně jí před uzamknutím skříně objal. „Díky."

„Nemáš za co, bráško," usmála se Ai a zavřela skříň. Ocitl se v obrovské tmě. Oddechl si. Poté, co ho Haru stačila řádně prohnat po celém domě a následně zmizet byla i ta obrovská tma všude kolem uklidňující.

„Zdrávko, Conane."

„Zdrávko, Haru," odpověděl. Až sekundu poté si uvědomil, co se děje. Bylo pozdě. Pocítil na svém krku dech smetáku.

„Ai, já tě zabiju!"

„Můžeš si za to sám!" uslyšel za dveřmi.

„Vyřkni svou poslední modlitbu, Kudó!"


	7. Kdo je tvůj táta?

_**Postavy:** Conan Edogawa, Ran Móri_

* * *

"Táta mě to naučil na Havaji!"

Neopouštěl mě silný pocit déjà vu. Tu větu jsem za poslední rok, co byl u nás, slyšela už několikrát. Věděla jsem, že Conanova rodina trvale žije v USA, ale až doteď jsem si neuvědomila, že zrovna tuto větu, jindy postradatelnou, jsem již mnohokrát slyšela z úst jiného chlapce.

_Šiniči..._

"Conane?"

"Ano, sestřičko Ran?"

Tolik podobnosti...

"Je tvůj táta... Šiniči?"

"Co to plácáš, sestřičko?" podíval se na mě Conan svým až známě nevinným pohledem. "Bráška Šiniči nemůže být můj táta. Na to je moc mladý."

Pravda.

Ale co o _tom_ sakra může vědět sedmileté dítě?


	8. Vzpomínka

_**Postavy:** Aoko Nakamori_

* * *

Pohled, který se Aoko naskytl, jí připomněl dávnou vzpomínku, která se za ta léta málem vytratila z její mysli. Pousmála se. Tehdy, ačkoli o tom sám nevěděl, si byla velmi dobře vědoma toho, jak si během jejího spánku pohrával s jejími vlasy. Dobře si vzpomínala i na jemný polibek do vlasů, který jí stydlivě věnoval. Na povrch se vždycky tvářil jako největší frajírek, jako neporazitelný kouzelník, který by si troufal vyzvat i takového velikána, jakým býval Kaitó Kid. Ve skutečnosti to však byla pouhá maska, o které dlouhou dobu pouze tušila. A tehdy v nemocnici se její teorie pouze potvrdila.


	9. Záznamník

_**Postavy:** Ran Móri_

* * *

"Ahoj, Ran. Doufám, že jsi v pořádku. Nemám moc času, takže... Pamatuješ na ten den v Tropickým parku? Odběhl jsem za těma dvěma muži v černém, co byli na dráze s námi. Zjistili, že je sleduji a kvůli tomu, co jsem viděl, mi podali jed. Proto si myslí, že jsem mrtvý a já se doteď skrýval... Teď jsme u jejich sídla, abychom je porazili. Pokud bych to nezvládl... v mém pokoji najdeš všechny odpovědi, které hledáš. Odpusť mi... Chtěl jsem tě chránit... To v Londýně byla pravda... Miluji tě."

Slova ze záznamníku byla poslední, která jsem kdy od Šiničiho slyšela.


	10. Svoboda

_**Postavy:** Šiho Mijano_

* * *

_"Dostanu tě od nich, Šiho. Ať se stane cokoli, slibuji, že budeš moct žít normální život jako milióny jiných dívek... Budeš svobodná."_

Jako obvykle jsem při sobotním večeru seděla ve své laboratoři. Hlavou mi zněly nedávná slova mé sestry. Opravdu něco jako svoboda existuje? A co to vůbec je? Vždyť i během studia ve Státech jsem byla neustále pod dohledem. Je možné, že by mě byli ochotní pustit? Že bych už za zády necítila jejich neustálou přítomnost? Že bych byla se svou sestrou, našla si přátele, možná i první lásku? Že bych už nikdy neviděla jeho?

Byla to nádherná představa.


	11. Uzel

_**Postavy:** Genta, Ajumi_

* * *

Oproti ostatním svatebčanům stál vzadu. Tlusté prsty se marně snažily uvázat kravatu.

"Děje se něco?" uslyšel známý hlas. Tlouštík zrudl. Dívka vedle něj se však soucitně usmála, stoupla si na špičky a bez řečí vázala jeho kravatu.

"Tomuhle se říká dobráček, ale osobně mám raději název... uzel přátelství," dokončila laskavě uzel.

"Díky," usmál se stydlivě a zavolal ještě na kamarádku, která se mezitím vydala zpátky ke zbytku party: "Počkej, Ajumi!"

"Co se děje?"

"Jsme praví přátelé? Jako Ran se Šiničim?"

Věnovala mu ten nejkrásnější úsměv, který kdy u něžného pohlaví získal. "Ale jistě. Ať se stane cokoli, vždycky budeme, Gento."


	12. Idol

_**Postavy:** Ajumi_

* * *

Patnáctiletá drobná dívenka se unaveně posadila na nabízenou židli před sebou. Rychle do sebe nacpala oplatku a napila se minerálky. Do tří minut měla být znovu na scéně, tentokrát s nejnovější písní.

„Pojd, světélko mé malé, máš nástup!" volal na ní její manažer, věčně s časovým plánem nespokojený chlápek.

„Jistě, už jdu!" popadla mikrofon, ale těsně před vstupem na pódium z kapsy vytáhla fotku s pěticí dětí. Usmála se a alespoň telepaticky poslala polibek obrýlenému klučinovi.

„Stále tě mám ráda, Conane. Doufám, žes na mě nezapomněl. Najde tě, slibuji." A s těmito slovy se Ajumi znovu vypravila na své vystoupení.


	13. Výstřely

_**Postavy:** Gin, Sherry_

* * *

První výstřel na chvíli ohlušil veškerý okolní svět.

Zamrazilo jí v zádech.

Byl tady.

Věděla to.

Cítila ho.

Váhavě se otočila.

Na tváři mu hrál vítězný úsměv.

„Gine," hlesla.

V ruce pevně držel pistoli, kterou na ní mířil.

Nemohla uhnout pohledem. Hned by totiž spatřila čerstvou mrtvolu jindy malého chlapce, který díky jejímu dočasnému protijedu opět získal své staré tělo, stejně jako ona. A navíc byly vrahovy oči stále tak nádherné...

Tak neodolatelné.

„Hra skončila, Sherry," prohlásil chladně.

Druhý výstřel. Tentokrát do jejího čela.

Ve chvíli se sesunula dolů. Poslední, na co stihla pomyslet, byla vzpomínka na jejich první polibek.


	14. Zmrzlina

_**Postavy:** Aoko_

* * *

_"Ale zmrzlina je krom jiného i sladká."_

To je věta, kterou mi řekl v Tropickém parku. Na našem prvním, tehdy pouze kamarádském, rande. Navzájem do sebe tajně zamilovaní.

Začala jsem chápat, proč byl v posledních letech tolik odtažitý. Chápala jsem, kde se na celé dny ztrácel a ačkoli jsem to prvně nechtěla přiznat a přisuzovala to troše alkoholu v krvi, věděla jsem, odkud má ty jizvy na těle.

Chtělo se mi brečet, řvát. Chtěla jsem se zbavit nafouknutého bříška.

_Chladný, ale sladký._

Byla to perfektní definice Kaita Kuroby, otce mého prozatím nenarozeného dítěte. A mezinárodně známého kriminálníka s kódem 1412.


	15. První

_**Postavy:** Ajumi_

* * *

Vydechnu. V hlavě se mi neustále přehrává jen pár minut starý incident. Lehce si bříšky prstů projedu rty. Začínám si uvědomovat, jak rudá musím být v obličeji a snažím se sama sebe uklidnit. Moc se mi to nedaří. V hlavě mi svou píseň líbezně hraje panika.

Co když jsem něco pokazila? Co když se mu to nelíbilo? Co když jsem neměla hebké, příjemné rty? Co když tenhle polibek nebyl podle jeho gusta?

_„Mám tě rád, Ajumi,"_ ozývají se mi v hlavě jeho poslední slova před rozloučením, těsně před tím osudným okamžikem. _„Víc než jako pouhou kamarádku."_

Kdybys tak věděl, Gento...


End file.
